Resident Evil:Ashford Family Secrets
by kryptkeeper51
Summary: The ashfords are back and so is Claire. Alfred Is up to something dangerouse and Claire must stop it before it is to late.
1. 1 down 4 to go

Resident Evil: Ashford Family

Alfred Ashford sat in his new mansion in front of the TV watching old family videos. Well not watching I guess, Alfred was mostly thinking about Rockfort Island, and the Antarctic base. Alfred didn't know who he was anymore, all the time he spent on Rockfort alone thinking about alexia didn't get him any closer to success, just farther away from it. Alfred was plain insane back then, spending all his time obsessing over. But all that was over, alexia's spell on Alfred's mind was gone. Alfred knew alexia was still out there… alive!

Claire Redfield sat on the boat with Chris, Leon, and 2 of Leon's friends. One of them was a guy named Joe Yuley and the other was a girl named Michelle Smith. Leon and Chris were fishing, while Joe drove the boat talking to Michelle. Claire sat on the end of the boat thinking about the accident. It had been 1 full year since the Rockfort accident… and Steve's death. Claire thought she was finally over his death but she wasn't to sure. All the sudden the Boat Lunged to the side about 20 feet. What the hell was that? Asked Leon. I don't know Joe Responded. That was way to big the be a impact to be a wave. Water splashed all over Claire's face from the other side of the boat. When Claire turned around she almost passed out from the fear and shock of what she saw. It was a giant tentacle coming out of the water. Soon the tentacle slammed into the boat almost flipping the boat over. Joe Move this thing! Screamed Chris. The boat started moving forward, at it's highest speed. Claire looked back and saw that the tentacle was chasing the boat. The boat was fast but the tentacle was going a little faster. When the tentacle was only about 3 feet away from the boat, the boat took a sharp turn. The turn was so fast that Michelle went flying into the water. As soon as Joe relised Michelle was in the water the boat took an immediate halt. Michelle get back on the boat now! Claire screamed. You can do it! As Michelle swam toward the boat, the tentacle moved toward Michelle. Leon took out his desert eagle (that he brought with him everywhere) and fired at the tentacle. Faster Michelle! Yelled Chris. All the sudden the tentacle went under water slowly as if it was dieing. Except for the sound of Michelle swimming everything was silent. Maybe you shot it to death, said Joe. Michelle finally arrived at the edge of the boat. As soon as Chris and Claire went to help her up, the tentacle came up and wrapped itself around Michelle. Help Me! Screamed Michelle as the tentacle dragged her back. Leon aimed his gun at the tentacle but didn't fire due to the fact that he didn't have a clear shot. Shoot it! Said Joe. I might hit her responded Leon. Soon the tentacle dragged the screaming Michelle under the water, never to bring her up again. Joe move the boat! Said Claire. But Joe didn't move, he just stood there in shock. Leon pushed him out of the way and took over the controls. The boat drove toward the nearest island on the map. Even thought it would take a LONG! Time to get there.

Alfred walked down the staircase rather quickly, due to the fact that he was excited about what he was about to see. Some of his men had brought some things that they had stolen from a unnamed company last week. Alfred opened the door that led to the helipad and walked toward the landing helicopter. As soon as the chopper landed a man came out and stopped Alfred in his tracks. You might not like what we brought you Sir Alfred he said.


	2. Virus Outbrake

Resident Evil: Ashford Family

. Chapter 2: Virus outbreak

Wesker sat in the submarine looking over his mission objectives on a piece of paper that sat in his lap. The paper read.

Operation: Ashford Mission objectives

Infiltrate Alfred Ashford's facility and reach the virus laboratory in b-2.

Send T-virus into main air conditioning duct of underground laboratories.

Make sure you do not get infected in process. (Wear gas mask)

Eliminate Alfred Ashford at all costs.

Head to extraction point on the northern helipad.

Wesker had memorized the sheet. Soon the submarine came to a halt and the driver told him to move out. After putting on some diving gear and making sure he had all his equipment Wesker swam up towards the surface. He soon was out of the water on the beach and headed toward the main lab. The time was 8p.m.

Alfred looked at his watch and noticed it was 8:45 p.m. He headed back to his mansion thinking about the things his men had brought back. They had brought back two almost dead bodies. One of them was the body of his father. The second was the body of a prisoner named Steve Burnside. Both had already been revived from death but not conscience yet. Just as Alfred touched the door handle a sound broke out over the loud speaker. Code Red, Code Red the t-virus has been leaked out through the air conditioning system and live BOW's have been released by an intruder, please find a non infected area and use all necessary precautions. How the hell did that happen! Alfred yelled up into the air at nobody. He rushed into the door only to see all his personal workers panicking and running around. Alfred ran passed all of them and entered his office/bedroom. A searing pain shot threw Alfred's head, causing him to fall to the ground screaming. He almost passed out from the pain, when he heard a familiar voice in his head. Hello Alfred I see your not doing so well said Alexia in his mind. Stop it get out of my mind Alexia! Alfred called out. No, not until you come back as my soldier again. Leave me alone! He cried out again on the floor. Alexia's voice then started laughing an evil laugh. Then Alexia's voice and the pain went away. Alfred felt light headed and managed to stumble over to his chair just before passing out.

Claire looked at her watch and saw that it was 11p.m. it had been a few hours since the tentacle had went away for some strange reason. Everyone was pretty shaken up over Michelle's death, but managed not to over react to the circumstances. Look there's the island said Chris pointing toward the north. Claire could see the island; it wouldn't be long until they got there.

Wesker stood in front of the Ashford mansion smiling. The t-virus outbreak had been a success with zombies, bandersnatchs, and other monsters running around the island. At least 90 of the islands population had been wiped out. All Wesker had to do is kill Alfred and he could leave. He had never liked Alfred, even before the Rockfort accident. He loved his sister way too much. He treated her like more of a god then a sister. Wesker entered the house into the main hall. He saw a zombie chowing down on a dead lady in the middle of the hall. Wesker pulled out his silenced berretta and shot the zombie in the eye. Then shot the dead body in the head, just to make sure it didn't rise again. Wesker climbed up the stairs and stood in front of Alfred's main office (where he would probably be). Wesker turned the doorknob only to find it locked. With a swift kick the door flung open to reveal a passed out Alfred in his Chair. How he managed to avoid infection is beyond him but he must die. Hello Alfred Wesker said loudly. Alfred's eyes opened and looked at Wesker. Who are you? Alfred asked. My name is Albert Wesker. What do you want with me? I want you to die, Wesker said before raising his gun. Wesker fired a shot but Alfred dodged it by ducking under his desk. That desk won't protect you, Wesker said. Wesker kicked the desk so hard it flew over Alfred and hit the wall. As he was about to kill him something came in threw the window and hit Wesker. After falling down he saw Alfred run out of the room. Wesker looked up to see what had hit him and saw a hunter. Wesker raised his gun and fired 5 shots toward it face. It fell back but was not dead. He ran and kicked it's head so hard that it died.


End file.
